19th Day of Christmas
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Part of my Days of Christmas project. Osaka attacks a mall Santa, the girls sing at a karaoke bar, and Sakaki shares a moment with Osaka while Kaori trails them everywhere. Warnings: SakakiXOsaka. Jealous Kaori. Not bashing! Kimura running gag.


All characters © their respective owners

-DECKTHEHALLS

KN: On the nineteenth day of Christmas my true love wrote for me…

**Warnings:** OOC. SakakiXOsaka. Jealous Kaori because she would be jealous, but I'm _not_ bashing her. I don't support SakakiXKaori, but I do feel bad for her that Kimura seems to have taken a liking to her. Poor girl.

-WITHBOUGHSOFHIGHSCHOOLGIRLS

"Bwahahaha!" Tomo laughed, holding her sides with her arms. "I can't believe you actually did that!" Yomi then hit her on the head with the side of her palm.

"You're the one who encouraged her." The taller girl reprimanded.

"Ow!" Tomo held her head where she was hit. "Hey, I wasn't the one who beat the mall Santa with my bag!" The girl in question frowned at Tomo. She noticed and smiled widely at the expression. "It's not a bad thing. Who knew you were actually pretty tough for a wimpy Osakan girl?"

It wasn't her fault, really. That mall Santa looked just like the real Santa! Could her friends really blame her for getting upset with the guy for using Rudolph the reindeer just for his nose? That was animal abuse! Chiyo walked up to her side with a sympathetic smile.

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer's just a song, Osaka. I'm sure the 'real' Santa Claus wouldn't use a reindeer just for his glowing nose." The younger girl assured her.

"Hm…" Osaka hummed quietly. She really felt like an idiot. A hand held hers, and she looked up to see Sakaki with a small smile on her face. Osaka returned the smile and blushed slightly.

"Hey, let's head to the karaoke bar!" Kagura offered. "I bet I'm a better singer than you, Sakaki!" She pointed to the tallest girl challengingly. Sakaki turned her attention to her, but otherwise didn't respond. "She acts so cool…" Kagura muttered quietly to herself.

Unbeknownst to the group, they were being trailed by another girl from their high school.

"Hmph! As if you could defeat Sakaki…" Kaori said quietly to herself as she hid behind a sign with 'Holiday Sale' painted on it in bright colors. The girl found herself watching the quietest girl in the group as she left with her group of friends. It was lucky that she didn't notice Sakaki's hand holding Osaka's since it was covered by Chiyo's pigtails. "Sakaki… I want to sing with you too…!" She said longingly.

"Oh, hi there, Kaorin." An older voice said behind her. Kaori didn't even turn around to know that it was her teacher, Kimura, as she shouted unhappily.

"Please leave me alone!"

-ll-ll-ll-

"Amazing!" the karaoke machine declared after Sakaki finished her song. "New high score!"

"W-whoa!" Kagura exclaimed in disbelief as a big number appeared on the screen. "Dang, Sakaki! You're good at sports _and_ singing… Is there anything you're not good at?"

"Heh heh heh!" Tomo cackled haughtily.

"I wasn't praising you!" Kagura pointed out angrily. Osaka smiled up at Sakaki, who returned the expression.

"All right, it's my turn." Yomi took up the microphone.

"No way!" Tomo protested as she made a grab for the mike. "Spare our precious eardrums!"

"My singing's not that bad!" The girl with glasses exclaimed as she kept Tomo out of reach.

"Is Yomi really that bad?" Kagura asked Chiyo quietly. Chiyo only laughed nervously, not willing to admit it. Osaka tugged on Sakaki's sweater's sleeve, and the taller girl turned her attention to her.

"Want to sing a duet after this?" Osaka suggested.

"Yeah." Sakaki accepted.

Kaori was hiding outside of the bar after she lost Kimura. Unfortunately, she had to see Sakaki smiling with Osaka while Tomo and Yomi squabbled over the mike and Chiyo and Kagura were trying to resolve it.

"Sakaki shouldn't have to sing with someone who isn't as good as her!" She fumed quietly as she gripped the sign outside of the karaoke bar. "Sakaki…" She blushed a little at how cute Sakaki's voice sounded. She wasn't expecting that.

"Ka! O! Rin!" Kimura practically sang.

"Go awaaaaay!" Kaori demanded.

-ll-ll-ll-

After the karaoke bar, Sakaki walked Osaka home. Before the two parted ways, Osaka handed Sakaki a small box. The older girl accepted the box with a small frown.

"I didn't get you anything…" She said.

"I guess you owe me then." Osaka decided.

"I guess." Sakaki laughed quietly as she unwrapped the box. Her eyes widened slightly as she lifted the tiny plush cat doll from the box. It had huge eyes like Osaka's, the more athletic girl noticed with a blush.

"I don't know if you like cutesy things like this, but it was all I could afford." Osaka said.

"Thanks." The taller girl placed the tiny plush doll back in the box and pocketed it. She placed a hand under Osaka's chin to tilt her face up. Then she leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Mmmmmmnnnnnnnh!" Kaori bit her bottom lip as she watched from behind a telephone pole. Her nails were starting to pierce the rough bark. "Sa. Kak. iiiiiiii…!" She almost yelled in a high-pitched whine.

"Kaorin, fancy meeting you here." Kimura said from behind her.

"Even here?!" She yelled in disbelief. "AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

-FALALALALALALA

KN: I haven't read this manga in such a long time… I'm sorry if I got their names and stuff wrong. And I've been a fan of this little crack pairing ever since I discovered the series.

Holiday moral: There's nothing quite like hanging out with your friends for the day and spending a little time with your boyfriend or girlfriend afterwards.

KN: I apologize for the running gag. It was all I could think of.

To the first reviewer:

KN: Thanks for your very vague input. If you have a problem with the story, elaborate. If you have a problem with me, this isn't the place to say it. Thank you for your time.


End file.
